When One Falls in Love
by Gravity's Child
Summary: Light and L have sort of a love-hate relationship. Light likes L, but L is determined to put Light; A.K.A. Kira, just not in the exact same way; behind bars. Because of that, Light's three secrets are getting harder to hide. REWRITE IN PROGRESS ALONG WITH A SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

**Gravity: **Hee hee, are you in for a surprise. . .

**L:** I love surprises, lets me be a detective and figure things out.

**Light:** You are a detective. . .

**L:** I will put you in jail Light! Or should I say Kira?

**Light:** For the last time, I'm NOT Kira!

**L:** That's what they always say. . .

**Gravity: *Sighs*** Moving on. I do not own Death Note.

**Light: **

It was annoying. L had been after me, day after day. I was getting tired of it. I kind of wished that he would find something else to do. But for some strange reason. It was kind of nice to have him around. Even after I had told him that I wasn't Kira, he still hounded me about it. I didn't really mind though. It gave me someone to argue with. After all, my sister had school and I worked in the police station with my father and L. My father always took my side, so that was nice. But I still felt like I didn't fit in there. Like I belonged somewhere else.

Although, I will still admit that I did pick up the Death Note. It's a notebook that allows you to kill anyone whose name that you write in there. You can even go as far as writing when they'll die and where. But there are limitations. You can't have the person do anything that is 'impossible'. And even then, it is stretching the limit. . . There is only so much a human body can do. It allowed me to meet one of the newer Death Gods, his name was Ryuk. He was weird, and he did have an obsession with apples. But if you had tasted an apple from his world, you would know why. Their apples are like eating sand. I tried one of his and promptly spat it out. It was disgusting.

I had played with the book, but I never really got into killing people. Even if they were criminals. But it was the only way I could stay alive, so I did it anyway. It was never that fun, and I couldn't see why Ryuk got so overly excited about it. . . Then L came into the picture. There was something about him that made me want to get to know him. He was so strange and different, but still so smart. His obsession with sweets was amazing, his metabolism must have been amazing. I swear, he could eat an entire Double Chocolate Mocha cake and not gain an ounce. It made me so jealous of him, and I was excited when my father got me a job at the police station. But it wasn't as fun as I thought. L was so kind to me at first and we often would play tennis together. I never understood the way my heart would flutter at the thought of playing a game with him. It was a different kind of feeling, one that I never got when Misa was around, constantly uttering an incessant irritating noise from that mouth of hers. But then the Kira thing started and he blamed it on me. I was hurt, a lot. I used to think that he was a kind person, but I think those feelings have been locked up in a little box, they disappeared long ago. I kind of missed the old L.

It happened again, once again, L was out of his seat. He was swearing that he would find proof, proof that I was Kira. I really wasn't in the mood this morning, so I just walked past him, sat down at a computer and typed my password in.

***beep* **PASSWORD REJECTED ***beep*** What the hell? I turn slowly, hearing the snickers of laughter in the background. I knew that L had changed the password on my computer and I was not in the mood for this shit. He just laughed, not even offering a single clue, so I turned around again. Within thirty seconds, I had hacked the computer and gained access. L's mouth hit he floor and I smirked. Never mess with a computer genius. He sat down grumbling, obviously not very happy. I guess that he hadn't expected for me to be able to hack so fast.

Great. Misa. I can hear her voice echoing down the long hallway. She explodes into the room and hurls herself onto me. We go down and L raises a single elegant eyebrow. With a sharp tone, scolding her, I push her off, brush the dust off of my pants, and sit down in my seat again. All the while glaring at her. Every damn day, she did this and I was sick of it. I needed a break, so I head to the roof. L gets up immediately to follow me. I knew what he would find when he reached the roof soon after I did, no one will be there. The entire roof is abandoned. I am nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gravity: ** Bwa-ha-ha-ha! Have I got a surprise for you! I'm gonna make your lives miserable!

**L: **Do your best bitch.

**Gravity: **Ohhhh, Misa!

**Light:** *smacks L* You had to say that, didn't you?

**L & Light:** *run away* Gravity doesn't own anything!

**L:**

I will admit that I was in a bad mood. Light wouldn't admit that he was Kira and I had just about had enough. It was aggravating, waiting for him to break down and confess without getting his father pissed off at me. Light hasn't arrived yet, though he isn't late. I'm sitting in a large chair in my usual position, the one that Light tried to imitate but ended up losing blood flow in his legs. Serves him right, only I am allowed to sit this way.

In front of me was a feast. One that make a person who has saccarophobia go insane. There were three kinds of pie, two cakes; both single layer; two double layered one, a triple layer, lollipops, candy, and a general array of other sweets. I couldn't wait to dig in, the other cops were looking at me as if I was insane.

Finally, I had already finished my sixth slice of cake, and my third one of pie. Light was here at last. He opens the door and I get up to greet him. But he marches past me and sits down at his work station. He won't be happy when he sees the surprise that I gave him.

***beep*** PASSWORD REJECTED ***beep*** He swears and I snicker. The chair squeaks, he's turned around and is glaring at me, but seeing that I will give him no clues, the chair turns again and his fingers begin to dance across the keyboard. Within 30 seconds, he's hacked into the computer. I feel my jaw hit the ground. It took my three hours to figure out his password, change it, and secure it so that it couldn't be hacked! Grumbling, I take my seat next to him.

OH GOD, NOT HER!

Misa.

She was here. Barreling down the hallway screaming her knight in shining armor's name. He has a pained look on his face and I almost feel pity for him. Almost. They collide and I arch an eyebrow, he shoves her off and sits down. I can see the thunder cloud forming over his head. She doesn't leave him alone though. Asking what this does, and what that does. The other men in the room look ready to throw her ass into the street. How does Light put up with her? I will never understand that one. He has my respect, but only for knowing how to deal with her. Dealing with her without getting the urge to silence her permanently. He groans softly, and gets up. Moving past her towards the roof. Perfect, a chance to talk to him without getting my ass busted by his father. He knows that I'm following him for he speeds up, walking faster. The door to the roof closes behind him. I throw it open, but the roof is empty. He's gone.

What the hell? People don't just disappear. It's impossible. I check the entire roof and then hear a click behind me. My blood runs cold. The door was open, nothing was there. Was it just a figment of my imagination. Another click, I turn again. Nothing. I'm going crazy, aren't I? Someone please tell me that I'm sane. I blink again, before shrugging, hoping that I'm sane, then turning, heading back inside. Light is already at the work station. When did he get back there? I couldn't remember, as a matter of fact, my entire memory that moment was getting blurry. Oh, nope. That was just me getting slightly dizzy. A lack of sugar I believe. I sit down again and pick up the plate of pie. It was good, sweet, just the way that I like it. But I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Light had made it down into the work room. Without passing me. People can't disappear into thin air, or can they?


	3. Chapter 3

**Gravity: **As much as I wish that I did own this, sadly I don't. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go cry in a corner.

**Light:**

I was enjoying this. L should have seen the look on his face. A look of pure shock and amazement. When he came back down the stairs, I was already back at my computer, busy working. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and hit himself over the head. Then shook his head, and then walked over to his seat and sat down. I wasn't going to tell him what I had done, but it was funny. His normal cool collected mask had been shattered and it seemed that he wasn't able to piece it back together. However it did make sense. Somehow I had managed to slip past him, while he was in the doorway, make my way down the stairs and sit down in my seat, without him noticing me. An amazing feat, and he couldn't figure out how I did it.

The phone rang just as L opened his mouth to ask a question. He shut it and then motioned for me to pick up the phone. It was a young female police officer, apparently they had cornered Kira in an abandoned warehouse. It stood on the edge of town, tall, bleak, and proud, like nothing could knock it down. There was no one inside of it, just a black notebook in the center of the room. The Death Note. My Death Note, and I had no idea how it had got there. Glancing around, after I was certain that it was safe, I walked silently across the room and stopped over, picking up the book.  
"It's a Death Note, what should I do with i-**BANG!**"

I feel it, a bullet passing through my head, and I fall. Blood pooling around me, the beautiful red crimson liquid. Funny, that I'm the one dead now...

**L:**

I stared. Light lay on the floor not twenty feet from me. Dead. My men had already killed Kira, but Light was another story. I suddenly wanted him by his side, not lying on the floor with a bullet hole through his head. Why did this have to happen? Light's father was already by his side, sobbing. He had lost his only son. I couldn't blame him, I wanted to do the same. Curl up in a corner and cry like I was five again. Even though I thought that Light was Kira, I never wanted him dead, and deep down in my heart, I was upset that Light was now gone.

The funeral had proceeded smoothly. Light had been buried, Misa hadn't even made a fuss, just stayed nearby crying, but I swore that he saw her smile. But was it just a trick of my mind? Man, I really need to get some sleep.

**Gravity:** OMG! Did I just kill of our handsome killer? Someone please smack some sense into me, and if you can guess what happens next. . . then congratulations.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Disclaimer]** I checked, alas, I do not own this. . . *sniff*

**L:**

Time: 6: 30 AM  
Place: Tokyo, Japan  
Date: Sunday June Ninth, 2012

_"Mmmm. There. AAH!" L moaned in pleasure. Light knew just how to play with him. He loved it, being teased and tortured into submission. "AHHH-H-H-H!"_

**~BREEP~ ~BREEP~ ~BREEP~**

L had been having a dream. He didn't really remember it, but what he could made him blush. He didn't understand why he had been having dreams like this after Light's death... But now that he thought about it, he really didn't mind... WAIT, WHAT WAS HE SAYING? Light was Kira, a monster. Killing criminals all around the world, determined to put them to his so called 'justice'. Yet, there was a hollow feeling in his chest. Like a piece of him was missing, a piece that had died and was buried along with Light, six feet underground. Admiration maybe, but Light; if he were still alive; would call it love. L, the greatest detective in the world; had fallen in love with a common criminal. He couldn't believe it.

In a daze still, L glanced up at the clock. 7:00, he was going to be late if he didn't haul his ass down the ten flights of stairs in five minutes. Watari was waiting at the door with the limo, and without saying a word, L hopped into the car. He was exhausted, somehow he had done it. Racing down ten flights of stairs in two minutes and thirty seconds. He was wondering how that had happened, but quickly abolished that thought when they pulled up to the police station. Interpol. The greatest police station in the entire world, and he worked there at the age of 17. Light had been one year older than him, one of the youngest to die on the field of work ever, he was only 18 when he did. L dreaded meeting Light's father today. They had some stuff they had to discuss, so he had to suck it up and get over it. After all, it really wasn't his fault that Light was dead, or was it?

**Light:**

Lonely, that's how I felt. Well actually, I couldn't feel anything. I was dead, no more than I had already been for my entire life though.

**L:**

It was time. Time for the FOUR-HOUR-MEETING-FROM-HELL! That was rarely a good sign when the chief said it that way. He immediately targeted me, yelling loudly about why I was such an idiot. **He** would have saved his son. **He** would have done it. But then again, **he** wasn't there. I had no warning. No time to act, Light died in front of me and I couldn't do anything stop it.

**SMACK!** Light's father hit me, across the face. (NOO! HOW COULD HE?) It hurt, a lot. Apparently, he had put all of his power into it, trying to teach me a lesson I suppose. I wondered when he would stop, however, he just kept going and the others in this room looked like they had wanted nothing to do with this. One of them; can't be bothered to remember names, lets call them Police Boy #s 1-9; gave me a look of pity. I just glared at them. Why was it that I was getting yelled at? His father had me by the throat now, he was throttling me, screeching about how I should have been responsible, and saved his life. He let go when the door opened.

It was the secretary. She had a parcel, but that was not only it. She also had on the uniform with a triple D cleavage showing. One of the men whistled, and promptly got hit in the face by a sharp high-heel. That must have hurt. Marching over to retrieve her high-heel, she dropped the wrapped parcel on the table and hurried out of the room. Everyone looked at me, so sighing softly, I unwrapped it. A book fell to the table, A black one, with white writing on the cover. And as I read those words, a chill ran down my spine, I knew at once that it wasn't over. They asked me what it read, but without saying anything, I turned the book around. On the cover were two words, Death Note.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Disclaimer:]** I don't own this. Now let me go cry in a corner.

**L:**

Death Note, I have never expected to see this thing again. Yet, here it was, in front of me. It's black title, written in white ink, the words, 'The human whose name is written in here shall die.' I despised it, and hoped, that as soon as Kira was caught, it would be gone. Police Boy # 2 had gotten up, gone to the cabinet and pulled out the book that was on the Kira that they had captured at the warehouse. It was still there, meaning, we had another Kira on our hands. Fun.

**BANG!** My head jerked up at the sound. It was Misa, she swept into the room and sat down. I could tell that she was enjoying this. It was a mixture of joy, bliss and content.  
"Did I scare you L?" She looked at me, looked **down** at me and smirked. She obviously knew more than she was letting on. Then she caught sight of the book still sitting in my hands, forgotten. "Ohh! Let me see that!" And before I can even respond, she snatches it out of my hands. Never before in my life had I ever had that done to me. And I wasn't liking it.

"Oh. My. God! I know whose book this is!"

"Oh really? Whose?" My voice is curt and sarcastic. I wasn't liking anything that she was saying.

"Lights!"

I jerk back in surprise. I was not expecting this. Light had a Death Note and never told anyone? On the other side of the room, Light's father's expression mirrored mine. Stuttered words fumbled from between his lips before forming into the usual, "MY SON HAD ONE OF THOSE THINGS?" roar. It was aggravating, but expected and I was able to cover my ears before they exploded. The chief had one hell of a loud voice, and only used it when he was mad. This time it seemed that he was pissed, really pissed. Man, if Light was still alive, he would be in so much trouble, it he didn't end of dead from it, he'd wish that he was. Misa's face is scrunched up and she's frowning, I guess it was too much for her delicate ears, and mentally I snickered.

She frowned even deeper at the chief went on with his ranting, going on about how the next he'd know, his son would be doing drugs. One of the men reminded him that Light was dead. Big mistake, he was punched in the face, and sent flying into the wall behind him. He sank to the ground, holding a bloody nose, groaning softly. I made a quick mental note never to piss the chief off. Actually, I had already made one when I considered asking Light to go out with me, but I always believed that Light hated me. The chief reared around, advancing on me and I backed up a few feet until I hit the wall. If you looked up rabid dog in the dictionary, Light's father's picture would be there. It was frightening, and I was really considering kicking him in the groin just to escape, until Misa looked at us and said a few words that stopped my heart cold.  
"Light wasn't given this by Ryuk, he's owned it since the beginning."

**Misa:**

That was getting annoying. For a second I was ready to hit Light's 'father' but I knew that would get me in a lot of trouble. But hey, if it shut him up, it would be worth it, right? I jumped when that poor police officer was hurled into the wall, he did make a rational point, but I guess the chief didn't want to hear it. Light was dead and nothing could be done about it. But man, you should have seen the look of shock on their faces when I told them that Light wasn't given that Death Note. I guess that they assumed that he had. L looks at me, opens his mouth, and asks what the hell I mean by that statement. I wonder if he even remembers who Ryuk is. I don't think he does though.

"Ryuk is a Shimagami, a Death God if you will. Their job is to come down to Earth with their Death Notes and steal the extra life from people so that they can live longer. What does he look like? Well, he's kind of tall, and oh never mind. RYUK, COME HERE!" Ryuk shimmers through the wall and everyone visibly moves away from him. He grins, notices the apples on the table and dives for them. Snatching one up, he takes a large bite out of it, showing off his shark-like teeth. Everyone except me is pale now. One of the other officers asks if he's going to be after their life. Ryuk looks up, snorts, and finishes his apple, core and all while I roll my eyes. Now, here comes the hard part. I was wondering how I was to explain all of this unnatural stuff to them without having them freak out. Sighing softly, I sit down, and pull another Death Note out of my bag. I hand it to them and have the police pass it around. First problem solved, now I just had to access the other one. How to explain something in the nicest possible way, I mean, how am I supposed to say that Light is still alive?


	6. Chapter 6

**[Disclaimer:] **Well, here's the next chapter. But I still don't own anything.

**L:**

"Are you trying to tell me that Light is still alive?" Misa nods slowly and she looks down with a guilty smile. The others are all staring at her. "But, I watched him get shot. Through the head!" This wasn't possible. Light couldn't be alive. She had to be lying, but part of me. Sorry, most of me wished that it was true. But I couldn't understand it, she looked like she didn't want to explain. Then she was hauled up by her collar and the chief was yelling in her face. Misa, then did something that I thought she would never do, I thought that she was too much of a lady to do this one. She spit in the chief's face, directly in his eye. He, of course, dropped her, and wiped it clean. But it gave her enough time to scramble out of his range. She calls his name out, almost as if in fear.

"Did you call me Misa?" He appears out of nowhere. **My** Light.

**Light:**

I could understand why they were all staring at me. I was supposed to be dead, you know, buried six feet underground? I grumbled softly under my breath, nailed Misa over the head with a Death Note that I had taken off of the table, and flopped down in a seat. I ended up phasing straight through it, and landed on my ass. It didn't really hurt, after all I was immortal. L was staring at me, a look of pure shock on his face, he looked like someone had just revealed a case answer in front of him, and the killer was the obvious one. The one who had a proven alibi. It was amusing, but they would get a bigger shock in a few moments. Questions were being hurled at me, "How are you still alive?" and "What the hell happened to you?" I sighed softly and decided to answer them one by one.  
"The reason I'm alive is because I can't be killed, I'm immortal. Although I was not expecting to be shot in the head, but I couldn't just get back up from a one hit kill like that. It would have just freaked you out even more. I'm not sorry about all the commotion I caused though, I shouldn't have to apologize to any of you fools." Whoops, I was getting a little ahead of myself. "Fine. Pay attention." I felt my hair begin to lengthen as my eyes changed color just slightly. Wings, close to Ryuk's appeared as I completed my transformation into my true form. "You see, I am actually a Shinigami, and I came down to this world because I wanted to see how you mortals were doing. It was easier to live a mortal life, so I changed myself into an identical twin of my 'brother' and lived a false life. It was easy."  
"If you lived another Life, then what is your true name?" My father's voice shook.  
"I don't have another name. However, keep in mind, that I don't always tell the truth."


	7. Chapter 7

**[Disclaimer:] **If Death Note was mine, L wouldn't be dying so damn early in the story. Oh, and the love between Light and L; that would be in there as well. Can't forget that.

**Light:**

L's staring at me and I can see the raw emotion within his eyes. Amazement, sadness, loneliness, and . . . is that lust I see? I don't understand, but I decide to think about it for a little. It's slightly confusing, but maybe looking back over the facts will help me find the answer. It's a shame that we're of different races, because I sure wouldn't mind playing wit- what am I thinking? I shake my head quickly and rub my forehead. Where did that thought come from? Out of the random-embarrassing-thought-generator? Did I even have one of those things? Nah, it's not worth looking into; and I'm sure the emotion in his eyes is nothing. Nothing; as in I want you to pin me down to a bed and fuck me until we're both exhausted. Then yeah, it's nothing. Aw, who am I kidding? I want him as much as he wants me. But we're both of different races, and he's human. Humans can't survive in the Shinigami world. So I shouldn't even be thinking about mating with him. Well, maybe a little won't hurt. Of course, I'm lying to myself again. If I have sex with him, it would give him the message that I love him. What happens when I have to leave?

I'm having this mental war with myself while the others in the office are holding a mental war. Mainly it was my 'father' yelling at the rest and L quietly staring at me. I know that he can't keep his eyes off of me, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right? There I go again, denying my own feelings. I should just stop thinking about this and try to get it over with. . . . Bad idea. I discovered that one when I noticed that I was hard and completely erect. At least my flowing robes hid that from any of the humans. Now, think Light. What to do, what to do. . . . . . Now I have an idea. A really good idea.

I move quickly, grabbing L by the hand and pulling him straight at the wall. We both dissolve through it and I teleport us to his bedroom. It's a nice place, pale blue walls with a four poster bed and white sheets. The bed will be useful. Spinning L around, I pin him against the wall. The door closes silently, and L only notices that when the sound of the lock clicking into place echoes through the room. He tenses and looks at me as fear flashes in his eyes. Before I pull away, or do something else that would hurt him; I press my lips against his and close my eyes. It's an amazing kiss, he tastes sweet, but also with a hint of chocolate. You wouldn't find me admitting this to anyone else, but I liked the taste of chocolate. Especially dark chocolate. And that's exactly what this kiss was. Dark and chocolaty, and suddenly I was addicted to him. Pulling back, L gasps for breath; I, being a Shinigami, had no need for air; and I puck L up gently before placing him on the bed. His breath hitches softly when I nibble on his ear; tracing my tongue around the rim of the lobe. His eyes close slowly and he drifts off, and I place his head on my chest. Yes, this would do nicely. I now have an excuse to stay here on Earth. I, Kira Higiri; king of the Shinigamis; have fallen in love with a mortal. A mortal that I would give anything up for. And I will stay by his side until he dies, when I can grant him the status of Shinigami and welcome him with open arms to my side as my 'queen'.


End file.
